


The Loot

by WormsOnAString



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, College, Georgie loves cats, Important to me, Jon is a sweater enthusiast, Jonathan "Jon" Sims Needs Sleep, Not important to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormsOnAString/pseuds/WormsOnAString
Summary: Georgie and Jon are in university, Georgie goes thrifting, Jon needs sleep.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Loot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a bit before they get together

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

God this rain was insufferable. The constant tapping made it utterly impossible for Jon to focus on… well anything so he just sat there on the moth ridden, puke colored (and probably stained) couch.

There were people bustling around the entire house but honestly, Jon could care less. In fact, he barely noticed. From the outside, he was an empty shell that sat in a blanket with some cheap coffee from the communal pot. On the inside, he wasn’t much more. With no one to engage him, he barely noticed that he had been looking at that wall for 10 minutes. 

The literal definition of: No Thoughts Head Empty.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence with Jon and people really left him alone, especially on days like these. Which is why he jumped slightly when one of his housemates, Sam, tapped on his shoulder.

“Jonathan, your girlfriend’s at the door,” his voice was light and joking; A hot contrast to the thudding reality of the rain outside.

Jon shook out whatever fog was left in his mind, “I don’t have a-”

His words cut off. He couldn’t complete that sentence. What were him and Georgie, anyways?

Ha. What a question.

They had met in the library a bit ago (Time is fake). She had, quote, “saw him reading a book with the Most Adorable Cat on it,” and proceeded to talk his ear off for the next hour but… he hadn’t minded it, strangely.

It was the first time this young version of Jon didn’t want to punch someone for interrupting his work. It was… a feeling, that was for sure. 

The next time it happened, he didn’t even complain when she pulled out that chair and leaned back dramatically.

“Sup bitch,” She exclaimed before rambling this time about the process of media production.

Intrigued, Jon had put down his book to listen.

You would've thought the world had stopped based on the librarian’s face. It was quite the sight to see.

Eventually, they started seeing each other outside of the library. At first by coincidence. They worked a block away from each other, they went to the same coffee shop, stuff like that. They saw each other enough that Jon started to always check if there was a chair open nearby. You know… just in case.

But coincidence turned soon to have intent and the 2 started actually hanging out. On purpose. Jon actually had a friend for once.

Flashing memories of the two’s relationship pressed into his mind. How it had progressed and progressed and progressed some more. From going to parties and carefully dancing to hanging out at the other’s flats to eventually, falling asleep together, whispering over “Georgie’s Finest Booze.”

Anyone who roomed with Jon knew Georgie by name and face and vise versa. With so many people whispering about how they were secretly dating, Jon didn’t even know his feelings anymore (Not that he knew them normally).

“Whatever you say mate,” Sam winked, bringing him back to present before clapping his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “Go get ‘em, sport.”

While getting up Jonathan sent a glare towards Sam, “Never call me that again,” he said half-heartedly but his attention was diverted to the door where the fogged figure of Georgie stood in the rain.

It didn’t take long after he had stepped into view of where she stood for Georgie to come in storming harder than anything a mere cloud could create.

“Simmmmmssssssss, Love Of My Life, show me your room, I got Loot, wink wink,” Yes. She said wink wink. Jon didn’t get it either.

But whatever, her arm wrapped around Jon’s waist and he stubbornly refused to look in the direction of the housemates who had all congregated to stare at the two (Though none of them would admit it. They had all conveniently acquired books that they were suddenly fascinated in).

“Georgie,” he whispered up to her ear, “You know where my room is, why are you making this big of a deal.”

“Because,” She whispered back, “I got to give you Rep among these losers.” Jon glared lightly.

“What!” She exclaimed, still in a low voice, “God knows you won’t do it yourself.”

“...Whatever,” Jon relinquished, “go ahead and do your worst. Just don’t like… actually say shit, only imply.”

“Yesssss thank you Jon, of course of course!!! You won’t regret this.” Georgie’s eyes lit up.

Oh he definitely was going to regret this but no take backs now, “Oh Jon stop being a flirt,” A cleverly placed wink was sent by Georgie as she giggled in a way he only heard when she was faking, ”bed’s awaiting us, don’t you think we should move?” 

The gaggle of boys still stared, all attempts to be casual were now dropped.

“Uh… yeah”

Great acting by Jonathan Sims, Georgie laughed a bit as they left the room and soon, Jon joined in.

**

Jon’s room was small like all the others in the house, books covered the floor and a weird string thing hung at his wall. Papers were strewn over his bed which made Georgie scoff. 

“Man you would think you never slept.”

Silenced echoed and Georgie turned to the man shrinking into himself guiltily, “I sleep a few minu-”

“-JONATHAN SIMS SIT YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW,” she interrupted loudly.

Oh god.

“Fine fine jesus christ,” he mumbled at her.

“Oh don’t give me that bullshit Jonathan. I do not trust you to be standing right now.” They glared for a second before they both simultaneously broke eye contact, “so instead,” Georgie continued, “I shall strut my hoard, my precious loot,” she shook the bags in her hands at him, “and you can watch from there. On the bed. Where you can fall asleep safely”

“I’m not going to sleep.”

“Mmmhm, you say that now but I will find a way to make you sleep.”

“Sure you will.”

Georgie didn’t acknowledge him.

“So anyways, I went charity shopping!!” she exclaimed with jazz hands (quite awkward jazz hands considering the cloth bags she was holding), “Now hold this,” she plopped one onto his lap, “So here’s the deal, all this shit is good but,” she dug through to grab something, “This, this is what we shall look at today. This is The Loot.”

In Georgie’s hand was a sweater. Now you may ask, What does this sweater do that makes it so intriguing? Well the answer would be: Nothing. It was simply a sweater. Not significant in the slightest.

Well nothing… Unless you were Jonathan Sims. In his eyes it was more than a sweater. It was fitted and wool. It was light brown with coffee buttons. It had pockets that ran deep along with patterns that formed rivets and valleys, hills and bumps in the fabric.

This wasn’t a sweater for Georgie and they both knew it.

“You did not get that for me,” Jon said in disbelief.

“Oh shut up, it was thrifted, you're not special.”

Despite her sharp words, Jon was a bit touched.

“Give it here, coward,” He joked, getting up.

“Ho hoooH, Sims be careful your true colors are showing.” Georgie held the jacket out of his reach while pushing him back to the bed, “What if… I told you you can have it… under one condition.”

He wrinkled his eyebrow, “Oh?”

“That’s right, this fucker is a bargaining chip.”

“Georgieeeee.”

“JoNnnnnnn,” she mocked.

“Ok I’ll bite, what’s your deal,” He asked sceptically.

“One simple thing,” The sweater swayed. Jon doubted her words. Simple was not in her vocabulary, “You fucking go to sleep tonight for the love oF GOD JONATHAN-”

“Goddamn I thought you had moved past that,” He interrupted the beginning of what would have become a rant.

“Jon I know you, you have not slept in forever so don’t give me that face.”

“It hasn’t even been that long,” he grumbled.

“How long is ‘that long’”

Jon looked at the floor guiltily.

“Ex-act-ly,” She declared triumphantly, “Mr. Sims, My love, My friend. Take. A. Nap. I will single handedly give you self preservation skills I swear to god.”

Reluctantly, Jon gave in, “Fine.”

“What was that, dearest?”

“I said fine, don’t be patronizing.”

“I would nEvEr.”

“Mhm, sure,” Jon grumbled, “now give me the sweater.”

“Nope!” she popped the P.

“No?!” He protested.

“Yup!”

“Georgie you Motherfucker I swear to god I will steal your cats.”

“Jon,” Georgie’s eyes looked into his, “Take a nap, both the sweater and I will be there when you get up.”

They both stood there for a minute staring each other down.

Jon blinked first.

“Fine,” He sighed, “But I better not hear shit later about you being ‘bored while I sleep,’” 

“There won’t be a word,” she promised with a wink, “Also if you even Think about touching my cats I will destroy every piece of clothing you own in one big blaze of glory,” and that was that.

Jon went out like a light before Georgie could finish her threat.

***

(Oh, by the way, Jon looked damn good in that sweater.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This was inspired by my friend Wren who I love very much and their sweater! Hi Wren!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and go drink some water!  
> Worms


End file.
